


All The Honesty I've Ever Lost (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: spn_30snapshots, F/M, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know how to quit Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Honesty I've Ever Lost (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Honesty I've Ever Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81572) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



**Title:** [All The Honesty I've Ever Lost](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/420775.html)  
 **Author:** waterofthemoon   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, mentions of Jensen/Danneel and Jared/Genevieve  
 **Disclaimer:** Jared and Jensen belong to each other. I mean, themselves.  
 **Summary:** Jensen doesn't know how to quit Jared.

 **Format:** mp3

3.16 MB, 3 min 27 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/0bdatrcry1p1en24nlx2)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?63teo1xn059s88t)


End file.
